


Say the Words

by OnyxxStone



Series: Father's Love [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Consent Issues, Daddy Kink, Enemas, Father/Son Incest, Humiliation, M/M, No Scat, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxxStone/pseuds/OnyxxStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard knew his son hated enemas.  He just really doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say the Words

**Author's Note:**

> my shiny new [ tumblr](http://onyxstone.tumblr.com)

Landon emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam. He looked to Richard the definition of youthful beauty, untried and unsullied, as if he’d just walked out of a Greek myth and not a shower.

“Dad, what the hell are you doing in here?”

“Language.” Richard beckoned. “On the bed, now.”

Landon teetered before padding forward, toned arms crossed over a lightly muscled chest. Soccer had been treating him well, until today. He hefted the towel tied around his waist and sat down on the bed.  “What’re you doing?” He asked, following the pressure of Richard’s hand to lie down. “I’m fine, there’s nothing wrong with me! Today was just – ”

“On your side.” Richard hooked the enema bag on the bookshelf by his bed readied the nozzle.

“Is that an… an enema? No, come on, I haven’t had one of these since I was like five.”

“Be still. You know I prefer a holistic approach to medicine. It’s just a stomach thing, right?”

“Y…yeah…”

“Alright then.”

Richard placed a steadying hand on his hip and brought the nozzle underneath the towel. Landon yelped when it made contact, but Richard hushed him and pressed forward.

“This is so unnecessary Dad. I really don’t want to…ah…”

The clamp was released. Richard watched his pulse flicker beneath his jaw and how Landon bit his lip. Slowly, he turned his head into his arm and moaned.

“Tell me how it feels, Landon.”

“Strange,” he said. “Warm.”

“Relax. It’ll help.”

Landon went still, his breath evening out. He almost looked asleep for a minute before he shifted suddenly and winced. “No more. Oh, god.” His eyes shot open. “I can’t hold it, Dad. I need to go –”

“You can hold it and you will,” Richard told him. He pinched the tube to stop the water flow.

Landon was shivering; his eyes darted back and forth. A lovely blush darkened his chest and throat. He grew calmer as he adjusted to the pressure, and said, “Okay.”

Richard released the water and Landon groaned. The enema was a lukewarm mix of water with chamomile extract and castor oil, and he wagered about a third of the bag was left. He rubbed Landon’s belly in counter clockwise motions to help the absorption as the water gurgled down the tube.  
When it was all inside, he gently tugged the nozzle free; Landon began immediately to panic.

“Let me up,” he said urgently. “I’ve got to…oh, no…”

Richard’s voice was a warning: “Hold it.” He unhurriedly reached for a plug - already spread with lubricant - but his hands shook a little in anticipation as he brought it to his son’s hole. He schooled his voice to normalcy. “There.”

He couldn’t see the plug enter him beneath the towel, but he smiled as he felt Landon pull plug from his fingers. “It’s alright.” He used the towel the wipe the wetness that had leaked out.

“It is not alright,” Landon hissed, turning onto his back to glare at his father. “I don’t have time for one of your home remedies, Dad, I’ve got work to do…” He groaned and clutched his stomach. Richard told him it wouldn't hurt so much if just relaxed, but got another glare in return. “I’ve got a history test on Monday, and I’m four chapters behind because I had the chemistry lab report yesterday and my English paper due today…"

Richard could feel the anxiety rolling off him, poor boy. “That sounds exhausting,” he said softly, rubbing circles over the slight swell beneath the towel.

“It is!” Landon gasped several breaths. “And I…”

“…don’t eat when you’re stressed.” He chuckled at Landon’s surprise. “Your coach called me, by the way. You think I don’t know why you passed out at practice earlier?” More circles. “You’re pushing too hard, Landon,” he soothed.

“…so…why…are we…”

“Because I’m taking care of you, kid. You’ve got to trust me.”

Landon frowned and almost leaned back against his pillows. “Why this?” he whispered.

“You know why.”

Landon shivered and lay, haltingly, against the covers.

“Besides, enema treatments are known for their relaxing effects. Perhaps you’ll actually get the full night of sleep you need.” Richard kissed the little protrusion of his stomach; then grinned, tugged the towel down, and blew a raspberry against Landon’s once-flat belly. His son squealed and laughed, twisting like an eel. A hand pushed half-heartedly at his head but came to rest on his neck, fingertips curling against his nape.

“Dad…” he said on a hitched breath, smiling, “Stop.”

“You feel full?” Richard asked, placing a kiss atop the t shape of his belly button. Landon’s eyes widened, and he nodded. “You feel…sensitive?” Richard asked with another kiss, this one tracing the t with his tongue. Fingers scrabbled at the base of his neck.

This answer was said on a moan: _“Yes.”_

Richard tamed his expression as he glanced up at Landon, whose pupils were blown wide, a blush creeping into his face.

Damn it, Richard had to know. Hushing a mewl of protest, Richard tugged the corner of the towel free, and with an almost reverent gesture, exposed Landon’s sex to the air.  
Red darkened the edges of his vision, and a hot metallic taste filled the back of his mouth, like blood.  A pearl of precome dripped down the edge of Landon’s hardening cock. Relief, repulsion, and hunger came crashing over Richard in waves.

Well, now he knew.

“Everything’s fine, son,” he said with practiced calm. At his words, the flicker of fear drained from Landon’s face. He repeated the words again until Landon smiled softly.

There was a delightful little bulge, between navel and groin.  
It fit in the breadth of his hand.  
He could feel the heat of the water as he pressed fingertips softly into the skin, and he quieted the resulting moans.

“You’re okay,” he soothed. “It’s alright.”

It was a lie, of course, but one that Landon needed to hear. He rubbed gentle circles until Landon fell nearly asleep.

God, he had made a beautiful boy.

Slipping an arm under his back and another around his thigh, he eased Landon over a bit and onto his side. They both could hear the water gurgle and Landon went rigid.

“Ah…” he gasped. His eyes were screwed shut and his lip was bitten red. “It hurts…”

His father slid one hand slowly from thigh to swollen belly, snaking his arms between two slender legs. He lay behind Landon and they were spooning, of sorts, in a way that kept his hands in contact with the tender abdomen.

“I’ve got you.”

He said it again and again, rubbing and cherishing, until Landon fell pliant against him. Their eyes met this time.

“I’ve got you.”

Landon shivered, and it was all Richard could do to not give himself away. He played with the tops of his pubic hair, pulling it, raking his fingers through it. Landon whimpered and might have said, “no.”

His hardness fit perfectly in Richard’s hand; the slight bend fitting the arch of his thumb. Richard smiled as he circled the wet head, pressing into the slit. His son cried out, then. He tried twisting and arching away, but stilled after a few healthy prods into his belly. His eyelashes clung together.

“Please,” he said.

He was sensitive, that was sure. Blushing, hiccups; he probably couldn’t decide if he loved it or hated it. Richard kissed his shoulder. His thumb found a vein just below the glans, and treaded it lightly.

“I’ve got you, kid.”

Landon shuddered this time. His breath came more quickly.

“Please,” he said again.

Landon looked so, deliciously confused. He rocked into Richard’s grip as if he couldn’t stop himself. The muscles of his abdomen tensed, making the bulge shift beneath his hand. The plug was going nowhere, despite his best effort.

“Please.”

Richard held him still and only swept his thumb along the vein. He hushed the half sobs and wordless sounds. He swiped again, slowly.

“Daddy’s got you.”

Landon came. It was part gasp, part wail. He arched his back into an exquisite curve, his hands gripping the sheets and his father as though pushing them away while keeping them close as possible. He painted his chest and a stripe of the bed sheet with his cum. Drained, he lay there belly up with his throat exposed.

Vulnerable and perfect.

His skin obliged to leave marks as he bit and nipped his way from shoulder to chin. Richard sucked a bruise into the flesh of his throat, and he whimpered at the absence when Richard left for more supplies. Returning with damp washcloths from the bathroom, he wiped the mess from Landon’s chest and dabbed it from the bed sheet. He paid special attention to his stomach and softening cock, loving the way Landon tried to close his legs in some foregone attempt to keep his modesty. Shivers ran up and down the boy’s body as Richard pulled his knees apart.

“I have to…” His voice gave way to series of guttural sounds as Richard’s thumbs pressed into the skin around his hole, the muscles clinging and pushing the plug inside.

“…release it?” Richard supplied. He tapped the sensitive perineum, pinching it lightly.

Nodding, squirming, Landon gasped, “Yes!”

A cramp came over him then, and Richard soothed him through it, holding in place the plug he desperately tried to dislodge.

“Come on, then.” Richard stood back and gestured to the bathroom. “Up you get.”

Landon let out a small whimper. Panting, he heaved himself onto his elbows. He winced at every use of his abdominal muscles. He succeeded in rolling onto his side before he collapsed, breathless. The struggle left his arms. He moaned, seeking comfortable purchase for his upper leg. The tears that had been gathering finally spilled. “I can’t!”

And suddenly, Richard couldn’t move. He just stood there and drank in the sight of his lithe, handsome son. There was a part of him – bigger than he dared to admit – that hummed with pleasure seeing him so helpless and tender and crying for him. It was like a drug. He wanted more.  
Before tonight, these images only crept to his mind from the cruelest of his stifled fantasies; images of Landon, completely wrecked, out of his mind with pain and pleasure. Begging.

“Daddy…please…”

His heart thudded. “You’re okay, son.” There was a growl in his voice he hadn’t intended, but Landon calmed immediately. “You’re okay.” He ran a hand up his thigh and torso and back down again, ending with a few firm swats to his rump. The sounds he made shot through him like lightning.

_Fuck._

He took a deep breath to focus on the task at hand. He gripped Landon’s ankles and brought them over the mattress, placing them on the floor, then pulled him up to his feet. Judging from his face, the sudden shift must have been an indescribable sensation.

“Oh,” he kept saying. He swayed and fell against Richard’s chest, blinking vacantly. His breath was hot and dampened his skin. “Oh.”

Walking was out of the question, then. Hushing him, kissing his hair, Richard turned him to face the bed, and guided him to his knees. His head, arms and chest lay on one of the bath towel already there. A bucket was placed between his spread legs, and his quaint, swollen tummy was there for Richard’s attention.

“Oh,” he said, as Richard touched him there, and teased the base of the plug. “Oh, _God.”_

Richard applied steady pressure, rubbing a warm and soothing hand along his back. Several times he released the plug, just to watch it be swallowed back inside and hear him curse. A chorus of _‘please!’_ and _‘not here!’_ and _‘daddy!’_ greeted him whenever he reached for it again. Landon tried getting up once but his father straddled his waist and pinned him there.

“You’re going to be still, Landon. You’re going to release the enema, now.”

“I…can’t! Not like this! I don’t want…”

Richard quieted him as he pulled the plug slowly, one hand firmly on his hip. “I know, I know. But I’m here. I’m here to take care of you. You trust me, kid?”

Landon let out a sharp cry as his muscles gave and the plug slipped out. Richard dropped it on the used washcloth by his foot, then returned to rub gentle hands over his quivering thighs.

“Let go.”

Landon was sobbing now with the effort of holding it in. It must hurt. Richard wondered if it was pride that kept him there. Didn’t he realize yet, that the end was inevitable?

“Let go.”

His body seized up with a cramp, and Landon gave a soft grunt as the first rush of water splashed loudly into the bucket. Landon sighed in relief but his voice betrayed mortification. He was begging for it to be over.

“Let it go, Landon.”

His fingertips drew into the crevice, skating over the furled skin and pitilessly parted the cheeks, one fitting snugly into each of his hands. With a groan of pure, sweet submission, Landon sank into his grip, his back bowing as he relaxed. Water streamed from him and he cried, muffling his voice into his arm.

“Don’t push,” Richard told him, and was happy to see the enema flow leisurely from him like a waterfall.

Just clear water, and a peculiar sense of victory.

“…that’s it, boy.”

Landon’s moans took on a distinct tone of pleasure. His toes curled against the floor. Spasms twitched the muscles beneath Richard’s fingers until he grew still, lethargic almost, and sigh deeply. Unable to stop himself, Richard massaged his rim to feel Landon shudder, and go “Hmmm.”

His boy’s hole was reddened, stretched slightly from the plug and trickling drops of water in a mesmerizing fashion. He wanted…god, he wanted it to be come dripping out instead. He wanted to bury his cock in there. He wanted to bury fingers in there. Fuck, he even wanted his tongue –

Richard rerouted his attention, ignoring the heavy heat building in his groin. When he couldn’t justify staring anymore, Richard crouched beside him and patted his flat-again belly. “All done?”  
Landon made a small affirmative sound in his throat that sounded like, “Un.”

There was another damp washcloth nearby, though it was no longer warm; Richard wiped him clean, erasing all traces of the enema and the tiny beads of sweat that had formed in the small of his back. He disposed of the bucket in the bathroom, washed the plug, and his hands, twice. When he came back, Landon was sitting against his bed with a dopey smile and sleepy eyes. Richard joined him there, and cupped his face.

“How do you feel now?”

Landon turned his face into Richard’s hand. His lips brushed a thumb when he spoke. “Weird. Happy. Too tired to move.”

Richard smiled. “Then let’s get you to bed.”

He easily lifted Landon up and maneuvered his supple, exhausted form under the covers. He brushed dark curls from Landon’s forehead and traced his serene face with a fingertip.

“Do you want a kiss goodnight?”

The boy inhaled sharply, and glanced down to his mouth, and nodded. Richard leaned in and nudged their lips together until Landon opened under him, and it turned into a proper kiss. A shaky hand cupped the back of his head, fortifying the warmth that grew between them. The kiss deepened, and softened, and turned to smiles.  
Landon glanced nervously between his eyes, heat flushing his cheeks, and made to say something.

Richard chose his next words carefully. “You have nothing to worry about, kid. I’ll always take care of you. Always. And if you need me again like tonight…” He let his hand travel down his throat and rest over his bare, thumping chest. “…you only have to say the words.”

Landon looked confused for a moment before it dawned on him; he bit his lip, looking a little embarrassed, and fought a grin. “Yes, daddy.”

Richard patted his cheek. “Good boy.” He got up and hit the light switch. “Get some sleep, Landon.”

“’Night, dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to reiterate that Landon is a minor, and his father is a predator. In real life this is not okay. 
> 
> I think I've gotten the typos cleared up but feel free to point them out. Feedback and comments are very welcome!
> 
> :)


End file.
